Problem: Simplify the following expression: $y = \dfrac{-8k - 10}{6k} \div \dfrac{1}{10}$
Solution: Dividing by a number is the same as multiplying by its inverse. $y = \dfrac{-8k - 10}{6k} \times \dfrac{10}{1}$ When multiplying fractions, we multiply the numerators and the denominators. $y = \dfrac{(-8k - 10) \times 10} {(6k) \times 1}$ $y = \dfrac{-80k - 100}{6k}$ Simplify: $y = \dfrac{-40k - 50}{3k}$